A Whole New World
by VolleyballWeaboo
Summary: Penny may not know how to curl her hair but she does know how to sing (cute little one-shot of a Hetalia interpretation of Disney's, "A Whole New World". Contains Fem!Sealand and Latvia. Sealat)


**Hello! I'm back with another one-shot. This was a little story I did for a friend on Instagram. She posted something called Just Penny Kirkland Things- going on Latvia's bird and singing "A Whole New World". So I felt my weaboo senses come out and I wrote this. And if you want you can follow her at _. ._ on Instagram. Her account is hilarious and just great. Also there is SuFin and DenNor if you squint very, very carefully. So, here's the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia or any of it's characters. I also do not own Disney's Aladdin or the song.**

* * *

"Penny! Raivis is here for you!"

"Alright Mama, I'll be right there!," I yell back to Tino as I tie the blue ribbon around my sailor outfit. I hurry down the stairs, almost tripping over myself. In a flash, I race to the garage, grab my shoes, and hurry out. Papa just watches me race back and forth and all over the place. I almost open the door with my hand on the doorknob as I hear Mama call for me.

"Penny! Slow down a minute please. Your hair is all over the place, did you try to curl it?," Mama asks me as he walks over with a brush and a couple of hair-ties in hand. I lightly blush out of embarrassment, looking down mumbling a maybe. He just sighs with a small smile, pulling my hair up to a side ponytail.

"I just wanted to look nice today, but I don't really know how to use a curling iron," I explain as he finishes the ponytail by tying a blue bow around it.

"That's alright sweetie, I just hope you didn't burn yourself. I can call over Elizaveta later to teach you how, but for now Latvia has been waiting behind that door for five minutes. Now, you go and have fun at the park, okay?," Tino says as he holds open the door, revealing the boy who has been waiting for me. I look to him and he smiles brightly back.

"Alright, you two kids have fun and don't be out too late!," Tino exclaims as he pushes me out the door before closing it with a soft click.

"Well, he never changes," I hear Raivis says as we run off to the park. We arrive at the park just in time for a giant bird to land next to Raivis. I look at it with curiosity. ((Here comes the Aladinness! I'm actually getting excited about this!))

"What is that?"

"Oh, he's just my pet bird," he replies as he gets onto the giant bird. I walk up to it and it nuzzles its head into my hand.

"He's lovely," I comment, stroking its feather.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of this place, see the world," Raivis asks with a look of hope.

With a slight look of concern I reply, "Is it safe?"

"Sure. Do you trust me?"

I pause for a second, "What?"

"Do you trust me," he repeats, extending his arm. With a sly grin, I take his hand and get on beside him. As soon as I am situated, the bird zooms off, knocking us both into sitting positions.

As we fly over my house, I gasp and Latvia starts to sing one of my favorite songs, A Whole New World.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me princess, now when did you last_

_Let your heart decide?_

As the bird zooms through the air, it stops slightly to allow Raivis to pick a flower from off of someone's balcony. I smile as he hands the purple flower to me.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

The bird flies over the whole town as we start our ascend to the clouds above.

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

I look back to see the town disappearing from sight and the bird flies in and out of the clouds. I realize that it is my turn to sing.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

We pass through the clouds as the sun starts to set.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

A flock of birds fly up with us and then the giant bird does a summersault, sending us to free-fall but catches us nonetheless.

_PENNY: A whole new world!_

_RAIVIS: Don't you dare close your eyes_

_PENNY: A hundred thousand things to see_

_RAIVIS: Hold your breath-it gets better!_

_PENNY: I'm like a shooting star,_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

We now fly over the Tome River. The bird dips down enough for us to touch the water. Many sailors on the ships give us strange looks but wave anyways. We wave back with smiles on our faces.

_RAIVIS: A whole new world!_

_PENNY: Every turn a surprise_

_RAIVIS: With new horizons to pursue_

_PENNY: Every moment, red-letter_

_BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

The bird flies through an apple orchard and gives Raivis enough time to pick two apples. A green one for me and a red one for him. He knows me too well.

_RAIVIS: A thrilling chase_

_PENNY: A wondrous place_

_BOTH: For you and me!_

We fly back to the direction of Sve and Fin's house as we finish off the duet. ((Time-lapse)) When we arrive to my house, the bird lowers to the ground and allows me to jump off. I pet it and mutter a quick thanks as it nudges it's head into my hand. I then look back up to Raivis who smiles, jumping off of the bird, quickly plucks the purple flower out of my hand, and places it behind my ear. A light blush dusts both of our cheeks.

"Thank you for today Lat, it was really great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I'm sure that we wouldn't mind flying you around to other places. Maybe we could take a visit to Norge's house next time," he suggests shyly. This makes me smile wider.

"I would really like that," I reply as he smiles and begins to walk away with his bird in tow. He makes it to our mailbox when I call out for him.

"Wait, Raivis!," I call out, running towards him. I don't hesitate for a second as I lightly kiss his cheek. A crimson blush makes its way to his face and he just stands there shocked, but happy for sure.

"Thanks again," I thank as I make my way back to the house. I open the door with my spare key and hearing its soft click, I lean back on it with the biggest smile I've ever had. My heartbeat booms in my ears. It's funny that Lat thinks that I can't hear him yelling with happiness while running back home. Today was the best day ever.

(MEANWHILE when the kids had landed on the front yard, they didn't that they were being observed by a certain group of nordics)

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, did you see that? He put the flower behind her ear. That was so cute!," Finland and Denmark gushed as they stared out the window. Sweden and Iceland were behind them watching TV. Norway was near them reading a new book he had gotten(Divergent) with a cup of coffee next to him. Denmark came over to Norge and was pulling him out of his seat saying that he had to see what was happening.

"Denmark, she called out for him, get over here-you're missing the climax!," Finland commanded to Denmark. By then all the Nordics had gathered under the curtains of the window to see the scene happening outside. It was the moment Iceland had just popped in to look that Penny had pecked Raivis on the cheek.

"You see that Su-san, little Penny is all grown up!," Finland exclaimed as a few tears came out. Sweden had a small smile on his face, which was a rare sight for them all. They all knew that he was really proud of and happy for Penny on the inside. Norway and Denmark had snapped a picture of the moment while Iceland just looked with happiness for the little girl who was like a sister to him. Everyone was so occupied that Iceland was the only one to notice Penny make her way back to the house.

"Guys, Penny's walking back! Hurry, act natural!," Iceland informed them with panic as they all scurried to their original spots. Finland, Sweden, and Iceland hurried to sit down on the couch and turn the TV back on. Norway returned to his seat and quickly picked up his book to continue reading. Denmark took a seat across from him and took the Norwegian's coffee cup in order to look more natural. Norway shot him a glare for stealing his drink. He had just put the cup to his lips to drink the coffee as they all heard the click from the front door. They all let out a quiet sigh of relief and waited for the little girl to make her way into the living room.

After about two minutes, Penny had walked in on all the Nordics in the room. Her eyes slightly widened, not expecting to see them all there. Finland turned around with a small smile, trying to contain the giant smile making its way to his face.

"How was the park Penny, do anything fun?"

"Oh, it was great and we just played on the playground like usual. Nothing out of the ordinary," she replied to the Finn. They all looked over and saw a small blush forming on the face of the young girl.

"Alright then sweetie. Elizaveta should be over soon to hang out with you, okay?," Tino said as they all heard the doorbell ring.

"And that would be her. Penny can you go and let her in?"

"Alright!"

And so Penny walked out of the living room to go get the door. When the Hungarian entered with a bag of various hair products. She gave a hug to the small nation and told her that she had to catch her up on everything that has happened ever since she last saw her and that it was girl talk time.

Penny sighed saying, "There's a lot I need to tell you. But first, can you teach me how to use a curling iron?"

* * *

**I guess I could've named this curling iron but naw. I hope you all enjoyed this and please review! I would love to hear your feedback and what you thought of this story! Sorry if it sucked but I tried my best so please no hate or flames. Until next time lovely readers. Bye!**


End file.
